Closure
by Crazy 4 Goode
Summary: One shot: Cammie Is still trying to find closure of her fathers going M.I.A. Please R&R story is better than summary


**HI! Im new at this. Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls series. Enjoy!**

Today was the day my father went M.I.A. I sat in my 3rd favorite passageway (The one behind Gillian Gallagher's sword) thinking about him. I was wearing his old Beatles t-shirt.

I was crying when I heard faint footsteps walking toward me. I sat up and wiped away my tears when I saw Zach.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, have you been crying?" Zach asked looking worried. You see, our relationship is complicated. If you can even call what we have a "relationship." I looked at him and burst out into tears. He sat down next to me and whispered soothing words. "T-tod-day is the the day my d-dad w-went M.I.A!" I managed out through my tears."Oh... Uh, Im sorry." Zach coughed awkwardly.

I don't blame him for NOT knowing how to react since he's never really had anyone to actually show him affection. Well with the whole, how do I put this, his mom is a monster thing.

"Cam, we should get going. I'll talk to you later?" Zach said. "Sure!" I said a little better after letting it all out.

XLINE BREAKX

* * *

I sat in cove ops. We were talking about torture. looked at me during most of this lesson "Ladies and Gentleman, remember, the lucky ones end up back home. Even if it is in a casket." This time I saw a flash of pain in his eyes as he said this.

I sat there feeling everyone's eyes on me. I looked up, knowing my eyes were still puffy and red. Everyone looked at me with pity. But that's the last thing I wanted. "Excuse me, sir." I said as I gathered my things and ran to my mothers office.

"What's wrong kiddo?" My mother asked. "I couldn't take Cove ops. JOE WAS LITERALLY TALKING ABOUT DAD!" I burst. "Cam, it's ok to let it go, Joe was just, giving an example for the class. Did he say, his name?" She asked. "No, but-" "Than its ok. Come here kiddo." She opened her arms and so I walked over and sat on her lap and cried. This is probably the second time I've ever seen her cry. It pained me to see her like this.

I ended up falling asleep curled on the small black couch in my mothers office with my moms arms around me. "OPEN THIS BLOODY DO- oh hullo Headmistress Morgan! How are you on this lovely evening?" The charming Bex (note the sarcasm) said. "Oh, Hello Rebecca, Macey, and Elizabeth." Mom said. How can my mom wake up like she hasn't been asleep in the first place? "Mmm, hey." I said groggily. "We were so worried a bout you!" Liz exclaimed. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"Don't lie to us Cammeron! It's ok to be sad...Since today is, you know, TODAY." Macey said with a sad expression on her flawless face. "Girls I will give each of you am excuse of why you are not in class. We are going out into town to forget about the world and have fun." My mom said. That lightened our moods.

XLINE BREAKX

* * *

After watching THE CROODS (hey, it may be for youngsters but, I LOVED IT) and eating dinner we headed back to Gallagher. When we reached inside of the beautiful brick walls, Tina Walters popped out of nowhere. "Cam is it true that today is your dads death anniversary?" Tina asked. I suddenly felt numb. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL TINA!" Bex yelled. I was shaking violently now so I ran to Zach's dorm. With a screaming Macey, Bex, Liz, and mother trailing behind me.

When he opened the door I threw myself into his arms and he hugged me. After a minute (63.824 seconds, but who's counting?) we sat on his bed. "Gallagher Girl, I know I'm not so good with this whole closure thing, but you need closure." Zach said. "I do, Zach. But how?" I asked anxiously. "Um... You could... Well... Maybe... OH! I know! You could... No... We could do that letter thing people do." He suggested. "The one where I write a letter, than sink it in a river or stream or something?" I asked. "Yeah, that." He said. "Eh, why not." I said. This might help.

* * *

XLINE BREAKX

I wrote the letter and me, Zach, Mom, Bex, Liz, Macey, and Joe all walked to a small stream. We all had small candles. The only people with letters were:Mom, Joe, and I.

When I finally put my letter into the stream, I felt as if everything I needed to say was said, and I could breath. I felt free of guilt. I finally had some closure.

(Cammie's letter)

_Dear father,_

_ I miss you. You were my king and I was your princess. The day you went M.I.A I died inside. I shut myself out from the world. That was when I became the chameleon. I remember when I fell off my bike when I was 5 and you said " If at first you don't succeed, wait ten minutes than eat a bag of M&M'S. Than try to get back on." That is now my life motto._

_ I know you would be proud of me for trying to gain my place in this world. I still feel numb when you are mentioned. But I just want to say one last thing. I love you. I need you. Hopefully you are found soon. Bye daddy._

_ Forever and always yours,_

_ Cammeron Ann Morgan_


End file.
